Villanious Meeting?
by ZeldaFantady
Summary: (There arnt very many VeranxOnox fanfics out there. So I made this. My first fanfic ever. It's short but hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcome) Never known to have much contact, Veran and Onox are an easily forgotten pair of villains. But first impressions make the mark, and perhaps it is true opposites attract. But how true can it be in a land of chaotic villainous fun?
1. Chapter 1

(Take note this is my first fic so criticism is welcome. I would love to improve as much as I can ^^ )

The meeting had taken a turn for the worse and became more of a party. With Zant falling way out of reality from over drinking there was no way for Demise to finish his explanation. Instead he declared that it would be a party.

All the villains were meeting for the first time, yet somehow by instinct they knew who their leader was and each-other, to an extent. It was a knowledge that they all shared since being created.

Vaati took up his reborn form and started a battle with Ghirahim due to feeling that Ghirahim was stealing his look. The two nearly identical villains fought viciously breaking tables and the walls. Demise and Ganondorf were sharing their torture secrets with each other. Twinerova was holding up a conversation with Byrne, Veran and Bellum. Malladus and Cole were playing music and Onox was at the buffet table talking to a drunk Zant.

"I believe your Zant. Am I correct?" Zant nodded and jumped onto the table. Onox winced "...alright then..." He took a sip from his wine and watched the events of the others. He stayed in his place sipping his wine now and then, he was never one for party's.

Twinerova spotted him and stood up "I will return. Miss Veran. C'mon. Lets meet your partner in crime." Veran raised her eyebrow "partner in crime?" By instinct she knew she was meant to have a partner, but had no clue who it was. At least she didn't think she did. She followed Twinerova who she knew very well was her "employer". Suddenly Twinerova stopped and Veran was confused at first, until Vaati flew past having been kicked hard in the stomach by the Demon Lord.

Twinerova continued then and Veran followed laughing at the Wind Mage. She finally noticed Onox and had a look of disgust. She suddenly knew who he was and from looking could tell he was her exact opposite, and she hated that fact.

Onox looked at Twinerova and nodded "my employer?" Twinerova nodded "Twinerova. This.." she pointed to Veran "..is your partner in crime" Onox looked Veran over. He sighed inside. She didnt seem she would be a very calm person. He knew right away she was his opposite and that idea didnt sit well. But he had to admit she looked good.

Twinerova smiled "now I believe since you will be working together you should talk for a bit. I'm going to try and sober up Zant." Zant jumped up "I AM A GOD!" Zant ran off in fear. Twinerova rolled her eyes and followed him.

Veran shook her head with an annoyed look watching Zant run off. Onox took a sip from his wine "...so your name?" he asked as politely as possible. Veran crossed her arms "Veran. The Sorceress of Shadows" she didn't care nor bothered to ask for his leaving the polite man in an awkward situation "oh...that's a...grand title" he said "I am Onox. The General of Darkness and Dark Dragon..." He said with a feint smile. Veran nodded "a brute then" Onox flinched, offended.

He took a sip of his wine and looked away from her "I'm not so much a brute. I have more manners than you" Veran glared at him and clenched her hands into fists angrily. However she started to consider what Onox said and frowned. She saw that Vaati had been knocked out and that the dance floor was open, a way to make quick amends came to her mind "c'mon dragon man lets dance!" She ran to the dance floor.

Onox gave her an odd look "Erm...excuse me?" Veran rolled her eyes "I said lets dance" She motioned for him to join her on the dance floor giving him a seductive look. Onox shook his head "er I don't dance. I can't" he pointed at his armor "my armor is to heavy". Veran crossed her arms a tad surprised her look didn't work "oh really? Because I saw you walking like it was nothing"

Onox stayed silent "...I don't dance...I'm a general". Veran got frustrated and yelled out " IM TRYING TO MAKE AMENDS HERE! NOW TAKE OFF YOUR ARMOR AND GET OVER HERE!" She stopped and realized she had yelled it out loud. It was suddenly silent. Everyone was giving her strange looks. Veran started to walk away embarrassed "...". Cole shrugged and started his favorite music while the others were distracted.

Veran got herself some wine and sat down alone "...great job Veran you made a fool of yourself the first day meeting everyone..." She downed the wine in a second. Onox walked over to her still a bit on edge "...er...calmed down?" Veran motioned for him to sit and he did so.

Onox took a sip of his wine, finally finishing it "you need to get your anger under control" Veran slammed her wine on the table "what anger?!" Onox smirked "really?" Veran gave a vacant look and then frowned "...shut up..." Onox laughed. That made Veran mad "hey don't laugh at me Dragon!" Onox shook his head "my apologies. But that was quite humerus." Veran crossed her arms "...humph..."

Onox sighed, the women did know how to test his limited patience "so...you wanted to make amends by offering me a dance? How is that making amends?" Veran scowled "You mean your not attracted to me? The other men here would jump at the chance to dance with me" that was a fact she knew.

"I never said that" Onox refilled his cup with wine "I said I don't dance." Veran raised an eyebrow and smirked "so what I'm hearing is you ARE attracted to me" Onox snorted "...mildly" Veran lightly chuckled "...well the offer to dance is still open if you want to."

Onox shook his head, a smile complete on his lips "I don't dance" Veran scowled and punched his face. It did not affect him. After a bit of silence Veran started to laugh "you know. I think this the beginning of a beautiful partnership" Onox nodded raising his wine glass "agreed"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the groups 2nd meeting and by that time a few things were established.

Onox was a very calm and polite man, but when that mask was uncovered he was a dangerous foe who could take head on battle to a new level.

Veran also had an out look sense of calm but unlike Onox hers attracted people to her, when that mask was removed however it revealed how high her anger could rise and unveil that she toyed with people's lives.

Twinerova was a beautiful woman but unlike Veran never used it to her advantage, rather she just focused on the job at hand.

Vaati was a very stubborn man who liked to keep to himself but who was hungry for power to the point that he tended to stay in his reborn form.

Byrne was found as the silent type who payed close attention to everything and was very clever.

Finally, though not lastly, Ghirahim, by that time he was established as a man who taunted people and loved the reactions he got, but what scared everyone a bit was that he was Bisexual and that he said he had an interest in three people among the group. Though it wasn't really his sexuality that scared them, it was that they did not know who it was he liked.

But all that aside everyone knew Veran had wanted Onox to dance with her their first meeting and they were curious as to why he did not. But nobody touched the subject, except of course Ghirahim who loved the gossip. So when the meeting was called to an end he approached Onox before he could leave.

"Hello General, I do not think we've had a chance to be introduced personally. I am Demon Lord Ghirahim." Onox only nodded as response "yes. I know that...I am Onox." Ghirahim smiled "see? We have now been introduced properly. Now. To get to the point. Why did you skip out in your chance?"

Onox made a confused expression, unfortunately due to his armor only his mouth movement could tell his expression, so it took Ghirahim awhile to understand Onox was confused "...I mean, why didnt you dance with the Sorceress. I would kill for that chance. And i have~". Onox frowned "we only just met each-other yesterday..."

"...Who said Veran and I haven't met before?"

"The fact that she kept forgetting your name today proves you haven't"

"...You think to much. It's all in fun to lie~ Anyway , why didnt you dance with her?"

Onox sighed "I don't dance" and with that said he started away. Ghirahim though wasbt one to easily gibr up "don't. Or can't?" Onox froze in place "..." Ghirahim walked over proud at his ability to see right through the general "so you can't dance. Humph. I knew as much."

Onox turned to face the demon lord "if your quite done, I will make my leave.." Ghirahim shrugged "fine. I was going to offer to teach you but if your so eager to leave then..." Onox's eyes widened "what!? You can teach me!?" Ghirahim laughed at Onox's excitement "yes. I can. I'm an expert at all kinds of dancing" Onox smiled "...so you will teach me?" Ghirahim raised a hand "only, if you dance with Veran after"

Onox gave a look of distrust, it was a weird condition to say the least "why?" Ghirahim chuckled "I told you. I would kill for that chance. Since you have it, I want to make sure you use it before it's gone. For your benefit...And if you mess up then for mine~" Onox was reluctant but nodded "...very well..."

* * *

Ghirahim shook his head angrily "look im telling you, you need to take off your armor! Otherwise your going to step on her feet and hurt her!...Then again that may not be bad...no no it's bad" Onox sighed "but-" Ghirahim gave an 'are you seriously arguing with me' look. Onox rolled his eyes and took off his armor. He had no shirt on and wore dark brown baggy pants that appeared to be cotton. He had no shoes and was aroubd 6'11 without the armor. That was very tall compared to everyone else in the whole world of Hyrule

Now Onox's face was a different story. His face had strong features. And not much for cheeks to stand out. His nose was pretty delicate looking compared tobthecrest of his face but that's not saying much since it still had a rough look to it. His skin was the color of a Gerudos only paler. He had long thin eyes with an unusual color scheme. His eyes told you he was not human, or not only anyway, as the white of his eyes were all black and his actual iris was a blood red and his pupils slits like lizards. A dragons eyes were what they called it. He had a small scar across his lips and to finish it off beach sand colored hair that was short, but not so short as he was able to accomodate for bangs that split in the middle so his hair had two small archs in the center of his head. Attractive in the way of 'the strong silent type'.

Ghirahim gave an exaggerated sigh "wear nice cloths when you dance with her" he smiled "Now" he took a slight bend and his waist as if speaking to a short child, one hand placed promptly in his hip and the other on his chest to gesture himself "pretend I'm Veran." Onox raised an eyebrow but looked more WTF than anything "excuse me?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes but kept the pose "I said, pretend I'm Veran." "Why?" Ghirahim chuckled "were going to see how you would dance with her. I will teach you the Waltz. Unless you would prefer another style, but I think she is a Waltz or Tango person, however waltz is easier. Ok."

He walked over to Onox "tall guy...ok I'll just" he cast a spell making Onox normal height "there. Now. You put your left hand here" he moved Onox left hand just under Ghirahims armpit "and I, or Veran, depending who you pretend I am, will put my left on your shoulder. And...you hold hands here and out" they're were now standing in a waltz position.

Onox was shaking from fear and embarrassment. Ghirahim noted this "ok loosen up Onox. Sheesh. Now...it's usually a basic one two three. Ok. Normally the guy, you, leads. But I will lead since you learning. Ok? Ok. Now. One two three. One two three"

Ghirahim began the simplest form of it and Onox followed to the best of his ability though got off step several times. Ghirahim just let it be and continued until Onox got it down to a point and no longer messed up.

Ghirahim chuckled a smile on his face "perfect. Now you lead" Onox was starting to feel awkward dancing with Ghirahim, mainly due to no longer knowing if the man really was a man, but at the same time he was getting used to it. A strange mix of feelings. But in any case Onox obeyed and danced while Ghirahim followed. It all went pretty well. Ghirahim clapped "great job. Now. Lets try adding more yes?"

And so Ghirahim taught Onox a few more things and as it went on Onox no longer felt awkward dancing with Ghirahim, at least up until, he messed up. Onox was having a great time dancing and he had no problem doing it, it was simple. The problem was though, he lost focus and had managed to bring Ghirahim to smack his head into result was an accidental, hardly worthy of being called a kiss, kiss.

Onox waisted no time in dropping Ghirahim and wiping his mouth furiously. Girahim, on the other habd, was laying on the floor with an annoyed look "...gee, thanks for dropping me..." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Onox gave the pale man a strange look "your not bothered by this!?" Ghirahim shrugged "why should I be? You over think. That was hardly a kiss..."

"AND YOU WOULD KNOW?!"

Ghirahim crossed his arms "Drop Veran if you do kiss her by accident though and I'm sure she will never forgive you." Onox was still unsettled by Ghirahims calmness but chuckled "right. Im sure she will kill everyone if anything.." Ghirahim laughed "you know she will. She has quite a temper...Well, I taught you all I can. The rest is up to you. If you plan to dance with her anyway"

"she will kill me if i dont"

"well then your doomed to be perfect when you do. Also, from here on out General, we are friends, so my jokes will end" with that Ghirahim finally left to his room leaving Onox alone "...jokes?...wait...HE LEFT ME ALONE TO SLEEP?! WHAT KIND OF HOST DOES THAT WITHOUT AT LEAST SHOWING THEIT GUEST OUT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Onox sighed due to being a tad nervous. He wondered if perhaps he did mess up and got Veran angry. She had quite a temper and he did not put it past her to stab him a few times for it.

This meeting was more of a formality to welcome the addition of Demise as Ganondorfs counter part. It was also to welcome Ganondorfs bride Naburoo into the group. She was of the clever type, and actually made things almost even being the men still outnumbered the women. But Naburoo had a sharp tongue and the others hated her for it. Instinctively they knew she was not one of them, not really.

That aside though Ganondorf rose to his feet and pressed Naburoo close to him "I expect you all to get along well with my lovely wife. After all she is much smarter than most of you"

Ganondorf didn't realize it but saying that made the group of villains (minus Twinerova and Demise) angry and spiteful. So it was that moment they decided all they would serve Ganondorf, but for self benefit only. They would NEVER treat him with honest respect.

Releasing Nabooru she kissed him fondly on the lips and sat down. Onox narrowed his eyes though it was not seen due to his helmet "...what?" He whispered. He swore he saw her eyes shine orange, as if there was a transparent orange tint over her them.

That soon slipped his mind when he turned to face Veran and saw a sight to behold. Agahnim, the oldest in actual mortal age appearance, was flirting with the sorceress. Veran actually looked scared.

What Veran did was flirt with men yes, but only to benefit from it in a non sexual way, however she found it disgusting to try and flirt with Agahnim. Unfortunately, Agahnim found her a siren like beauty either way and made the first move.

No one else seemed to notice, they were all listening to Ganon rant on and on, but Onox, no he was listening to Agahnim.

"A beautiful rose as yourself can surely surpass that swine Ganondorf calls a wife. I mean look at her nose! It's huge! You on the other hand have a rather petite and beautiful one. It compliments your face well~" his raspy deep times voice made him sound his age. It would add fear to any mortal running across him, but to the others...he just sounded old.

"That's kind of you to say. Thank you..." It was hard to attempt to be kind, Veran was in such discomfort. But unless she wanted to cause a scene she had to put up with it. She didnt realize, however, how far her 'thank you' would go to the old wizard.

It all happened in a moment. Ghirahim stood up cup of wine in hand, Onox pulled his chair back the same instant. The dragon threw his chair at Ghirahim who threw his wine glass at Onox. The glass just barely curved to the right, missing it's target. Instead it splashed Agahnim in the face, and the next thing the others new, the wizard was on the floor covering his eyes "BLAST IT! IT BURNS!"

Ghirahim walked over to the wizard and kicked his body "are you alright?" That made seceral of the villains laugh. They would have kicked Agahnim too and they knew it "I apologize...my aim needs to improve"  
" YOU THROW ABOUT AS BAD AS ZANT!" Agahnim yelled  
Speaking of the devil, Zant was actually very calm. Wearing his helmet "...I'm not such a bad shot..."

Veran stood up and looked at Onox and Ghirahim "..." She was to say the least confused

* * *

She walked up to the two at the end of the meeting. They both looked at her. Onox looked a tad confused himself. Ghirahim...not so much  
"Did you both do that to keep that pedophile from kissing me?"  
"I didnt know he was going to kiss you..." Ghirahim answered

Onox looked at Ghirahim "I wasnt sure..."

"Then...why did you two...do that?" Veran was even more confused than before.

Onox looked at her "...to be honest...I don't know why...I felt like...I was being controlled"

Verans eyes widened "...then...someone else was controlling the both of you?"

"Suppose so" Ghirahim seemed distant "..." He looked at Onox, he seemed distracted. Then he looked to Veran, also distant. The demon lord snapped his fingers and disappeared. Reappearing infront of Veran he caught her before she fell from surprise and stole himself a kiss.

Twinerova saw this and yelled to the others "One down. Two more to go!" She was talking of the people Ghirahim held interest in. Meanwhile Onox's mouth twitched slightly into a frown and back into no emotion.

Veran pushed Ghirahim away "I do the kissing..." She told him in a seductive yet angry way. Ghirahim made himself look shocked "it wasnt me! I was being controlled again" he gave an exaggerated sigh and smiled at Veran "controlled by love~"

Onox, wasnt having that. As soon as all but he and Ghirahim were gone, Onox punched him.

Ghirahim smiled at Onox from the ground "come now general. Your her partner in crime you will get to see her everyday. Me, though...I won't...besides, it's all in good villainous fun~"

Onox couldn't help but smile and his friend "...I suppose your right"

It was then he realized, he didnt get to dance with Veran "..."


	4. Chapter 4

**((Sorry it's been so long. School takes up a lot of time lately**

**also this chapter is a little more serious than the previous ones))**

* * *

The juggernaut of a humanoid glared directly at Majora, who under some pretense found it a smart idea to try to make Onox into one of it's many masks. The creature of Insanity did seen to have a logical way of thinking despite it being, well, insanity incarnate. Rather madness if you went down to specifics.

It happened quite strangely. Majora had snuck into the Generals sleeping quarters (as he had decided to stay in demises castle since a meeting was to occur the following day, a real one) and began to chant a spell. However Onox wasnt asleep. He assumed Majora was being strange like always, but felt his powers and life slipping away while a mask formed in Majoras hands.

Onox acted quickly and grabbed his ball and chain but was in prepared for his heavy it felt as apposed to it's usual feathery lightness. Despite that however he hit Majora smack in the face sending it down. The mask disappeared from it's grasp and Onox felt his energy returning. He took advantage of it by dropping his ball and chain on Majora.

The others were awakened by the commotion and ran into Onox's room. Twinerova walked in first and smiled before asking what had occurred. After Onox explained what had taken place, demise walked in not long after "well now Majora. What say you to that?"

Majora stood up. It's voice demonic to the point where everyone could call Majora a guy, but they didn't, just incase "Onox wants to fight, that's fine by me." Onox sighed "I don't want to fight...I want to sleep..." Demise laughed "Oh Onox, I think you should battle"

The general glared at Demise then only to be told "I rule over you. If you don't battle I could easily kill you or something far worse than" he smirked evilly "the battle will happen in an hour." Everyone began to leave Onox's room (which in fact was large enough to fit 50 people. Demise was generous in that) but a Demise stopped at the door "and Onox, You may only battle in your human form" "of course. Simple" demise chuckled "we will see general. We will see"

* * *

Now, an hour later, Onox was standing in a large arena facing Majora with the other villains sitting and watching. But it wasn't just the main villains either. Puppet Ganon, Frazz and Blazz, all the dark links, shadow Ganon, and well even Dethal, who till then had never showed his face to the meetings.

Onox glanced at all the people watching. 'Ghirahim. He had begun to change. He went from fun loving to self absorbed and he would act strangely. As if he had been alone for hundreds if years. Out of touch. Not well. Not social anymore.'

'Veran. She was less lively herself, thought more. Void of what life she used to have. Quiet, cruel, seducing. She still cared of her look, still flirted for gain, but not as...I don't know...Beautiful non the less. That didn't leave her. Deep down she could still be willing to talk. Hmmm...maybe..would she still even dance...' Onox shook his head. 'No...no...what is this...foreign feeling anyway...'

He pushed that thought aside. Everyone was changing. He knew he himself did to. 'Im less social to, despite the fact I never really was much of anyway. I'm still a gentleman. I'm more of a tactical thinker now...more of...' He stopped thinking then when Majora shouted "READY GENERAL?!"

Onox nodded and lifted his mace. He began to think through the situation. Majora was insane. Would fight that way to. He took into account Majoras whip like arms, and how it would be difficult to attack close range. 'No problem' he thought to himself.

With that in mind Onox placed a hand on his chest plate and bowed ever so slightly giving an mocking smile "ladies first?" Majora looked angry but still it was unclear if Majora was mad because it was not female, or because it was but felt like it was being treated as a weakling. Either way Majora lashed at Onox with it's whip like arms. Onox lifted his arm over the open space on his armor over his face. The whip hit the armor and it lashed back. This continued for awhile till Onox lifted his ball and chain with his right hand and flung it at Majora without swinging it. It wasn't as fast because of it, but Onox had wanted to catch Majora by surprise. Being his ball and chain was magical the chain connecting the ball and handle expanded and it hit Majora. However, since Onox never threw it in that manor before, he was surprised when it hit Majora but only managed to push it back a bit.

Majora laughed and lashed out, but Onox blocked all hits. Demise watched slightly bored. He was sitting in a fine throne like seat one arm on an arm rest supporting the wright of his head. He grinned an idea coming to his mind. He looked to Twinerova who sat to his left and said "quicksand ground"

While Onox was blocking the attacks he did not notice the floor change. And suddenly he was sinking, quickly. His armor was weighing him down. He kept blocking the attacks and tried to think of a way to escape at the same time. He realized he had to remove his armor, but that would be difficult with Majora attacking. Finally he let reasoning leave and took off the lower half of his armor while taking hits to his face. By the time he took off the lower half of his armor he was half sunk and the unprotected part of his face was slashed and bloodied, lips swollen.

He began to remove the top half preparing himself for the attacks Majora would inflict. The minute he took off his chest plate Majora hit Onox's neck hard enough it cut the skin. Onox quickened his work of it and removed his arm armor and finally his helmet. He was still sinking. And his mace was long gone, eaten by the sand.

Onox tried to think. He blanked out taking hit after hit from Majora. The Dark dragon didn't seem to concerned, it hurt him it appeared, but not enough to stop his will to win. The next time one of Majoras arms got close. Onox grabbed it, and pulled it. In Majoras attempt to keep from sinking it made it's other arm humanoid like and grabbed something. Doing that, Onox was pulled free.

Demise again looked to Twinerova "change the field..." The field was changed to the Gerudo desert, a random choice. Onox smirked, it was one of his elements, he knew the Gerudo desert well. But left wearing only his brown pants and weapon-less, he was at a disadvantage. He couldn't go dragon, and if he tried to use his strength to much it would require drawing Majora close, and that could be costly.

Onox was so distracted that Majora hit him, on the gem on his forehead. It was accidental, Majora meant to hit Onox's neck. But then laughed evily when it saw Onox recoil in pain and cover the gem. Majora found his weak spot, and he was going to exploit it. It was then Onox realized he was nothing without his weapon or dragon form.

"You win Majora" Onox said simply. Majora stopped, as if accepting that answer, but then demise stood up "battle is not over. Not yet. Not till there is an unconscious or dead loser!" With that said, Majora lashed again. It cut across Onox's eye and he fell back covering it "ARRRRGGGH" he roared. He sighed and quickly looked to the others. They were on the edge of their seats it seemed. Veran too. Veran...  
'If I lose how will Veran see me? Dam sorceress...she wound mock me I bet...can't have that though...' Onox went from logical reason, to empty minded fighting in that single instant

He charged at Majora who was lashing him every which way, but somehow was unable to hit the gem again. Majora was so focused on hitting Onox, it didn't notice how close he was. And before it knew it, Majora was slammed into the wall, then lifted to the sky. The ground got closer to Majoras face before a sneering pain passed through it. Then the world spun before it moved quickly right before Majora slammed against another wall to land on the floor.

Onox walked over and slammed his foot onto Majoras back and punched it's head. He picked up Majora once more, and slammed its head into the wall so hard there was a hole. The whole stadium had been painted in blood, both the blood of the General of Darkness and the Mad Mask.

Onox wiped his mouth to remove blood moving from his lips and looked at Demise "were don't here" Onox have a devious smile showing all his teeth. Some sharp some not. A dragon indeed. Demise laughed and clapped "congratulations. General." Onox looked at Veran and his face changed to calm and collected once more. He crossed his arms " Can we dance now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_((Since The Legend of Zelda Link Between Worlds hasn't been released yet I'm taking a guess at Yuga's personality. This chapter is short. It's just here to introduce Yuga ))_

* * *

A long silence followed Onox's question. Veran...looked sad. She stood up from her seat, about to speak, when an interruption walked in swinging his paint brush staff. Demise at his side

"Everyone," demise said, "this is Yuga" he smiled and stood aside allowing the artistic villain to pass right on by "a pleasure im sure. As you all know. I'm Yuga" he twirled his paintbrush staff again.

His eyes looked around at everyone, then, stopped on Veran "...my my...what...beauty...I must paint you!" He declared. Without anyone's consent, let alone Verans, he walked up to her, and did what really was expected of an artist of his caliber, inspected her.

He laughed with glee now and again "your perfect!" He put his hands on her hips and then her shoulder. Veran, was none to happy. Onox, was even less happy than that. He looked ready to kill. However. He knew that would be a bad call.

Yuga smiled and swiftly removed verans cap. Revealing the rest of ther hair was a little less than shoulder length. Her bangs were longest. He stared in awe and then his smile grew "beautiful~" Veran smiled, for a moment she liked this strange man. But that was only a moment. Because next thing Yuga had lifted up Verans dress "you wear heels! I can work with that!" He laughed and suddenly his face was pressed against the ground, a pressure on the half of his face facing the sky.

Veran dug her heel deeper into his skin "You don't touch me. Got it?" She was mad, that was saying the least. Onox sighed with relief and jumped up to the stands. He cleared his throat "Veran...can we please dance now?" His voice had less authority in it this time. For a moment Veran relaxed and smiled at him, but in that moment Yuga stood up and made a canvas appear

"please. Let me draw you. I apologize for my actions, but please. I got carried away with your beauty. But I MUST draw you. Won't you let me?" Yuga asked, a begging expression plastered on his face. His moods were fake, but worked well for him in the end, because Veran nodded to him "...you flatter me...I will allow you to paint me"

Yuga twirled his paintbrush staff and began to paint. Everyone watched intently as he did so. He was working fast and it was coming out nicely. He looked up at Veran a few times and continued the drawing. He was near done in 3 minutes and it was well shaded and beautiful. During this Onox put a hand on verans shoulders "Veran..may we dance now?". Veran shrugged off his hand and went to see the painting, (rather yuga) having not heard Onox

Onox flinched, he was hurt. She ignored him, three times "...maybe...I lost my chance..." He thought to himself. That thought saddened him, but he couldn't clarify why. Onox got angry though, and glared at Yuga, who was working away at the painting he vowed to do. Onox stomped over, and, whispered oh so quietly to Yuga "Touch her in a way you should not, use your art as a cover, offend her, or hurt her, and I will not hesitate to eat you" he didn't smile, like he normally would. He kept his serious angry face, traces of his readiness to go dragon visible on his skin.

Yuga laughed and smile knowingly in return "don't worry. She is beautiful. But my passion is for my art. I won't touch your wife in anyway from now on. I've memorized her body structure. Drawing her again will be easy" he had intentionally chosen to mess with Onox, he didn't like him, and after saying that went back to his drawing hoping for fun results. Onox nodded respectably "you better n-...WIFE?!" He yelled, a bit to loudly. Yuga smiled inside. That was a fun result.

Veran flinched and, like everyone else, looked at Onox. "...Wife? Who?" She looked at him quizzically and then realized Yuga must have said it. She glared at Yuga "IM NOT YOUR WIFE! I will never marry anyone. Let alone you! Id sooner fall in love with Onox and that's impossible!" She was angry, and it was clear as day. Yuga put up his hands and laughed "Sorry lovely flower. I will not slip up again. I didn't mean it in that context I assure" he then glanced to his side to watch the fleeing Onox. Yuga was very pleased with the overall results of his trick.

Onox had left as soon as those words were out of Veran's mouth. He was walking down the halls to his room. A cloud of sadness followed behind him as he thought what Veran said "...it could have just been her anger...Ugh! Of course not. Why do I even care?!" He roared and stopped in his tracks as Ghirahim was behind him. Onox turned slowly and snorted, anger visible "what?" His words were harsh and cruel. The kindness he used to have was all but gone for his old friend.

Ghirahim smiled and walked passed him in a high class manner "...foolish dragon," his voice was mocking and had a hint of regal-ness in it "...your in love with her. So stop denying that you too have been caught in her trap" and like that. Ghirahim was gone


End file.
